First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-2$ and that expression and then add $5$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $5$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-6x + 5) = \color{orange}{-2(-6x+5)}$ What does adding $5$ to $\color{orange}{-2(-6x+5)}$ do? $-2(-6x+5)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-6x+5)+5$.